gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 18
Chin Up, Boss Obviously I've not really been involved, but try not to let these users that have been attacking you get you down. You've done great work around here, it'd be a shame to see your excellent contributions suffer because of the unfair actions of others. Hope you get back to it soon! 12:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I appreciate it buddy. But what has happened in the last 24 hours cannot be changed. I've lost my reputation as an Admin here. I don't feel very good around here anymore. Unless I receive apologies, that's it. Monk Talk 13:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I say he's a lost cause. He even threatened me for accusation just now yet in reality, he's not even trying. I merely shrug it off because simply put, he likes to make obvious lies and talk like a smart@$$ he is, so when he comes back for the next two weeks and makes childish insults, I suggest we let Wikia know and block him and his IP address altogether. 13:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. You're probably right. But I can't even be bothered with his shit anymore. People who make up lies and can actually be bothered to write humongous paragraphs with threatening behavior embedded in them are really, really desperate people. Thanks, Johnny, for the help there. I can't help reacting like I did. Purely my ADHD. But hey, I'll try pull through. :::I doubt Wikia Staff will take action against me, either. Monk Talk 13:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then allow me to do so for you. I'm not an admin myself, as I can't do a better job like you (a rollback is fine, but its as far as I could go) so the only thing I can do is like Wikia Staff know about this. Hell, I'm autistic myself, but I know the fact that him bringing that up as an excuse only made himself a bigger target so it's only a matter of time because let's face it; I've experienced similar acts from other users' stupidities back then. Even as a kid it never affected me one bit, only goes to show that I'm not hesitant to fire back. As for you, just hang in there. You'll get your edge back. 13:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, it wasn't your fault. As for your adminship, you deserve it more than I do. If I was an admin, I would've been demoted right off the bat due to my lack of experience, heh. 13:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Staff I reported Mr. Zuul to the Wikia Staff and showed them a proof of a screenshot. He'll be getting more than a simple two-week ban, so you're good. ;) 14:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Mr Zuul Ignore him, he's just trying it on. Due to the severity of threats against staff, he has been banned. For the record, I would defend you against any demotion request, as (I'm sure of it) would other staff members here. Chin up, bud. Leo68 (talk) 17:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Monk Talk 17:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :We're here for something lol, even if it's cheering you up when an asshat thinks he's right and wants you to believe him ;) Leo68 (talk) 18:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Keep your chin up Monk. Users like that are ten-a-penny, they pop up and disappear like that. The fact that he thinks you need to be demoted for it says more about him than it does about you. Don't let it get to you, we've all had the same experience. Sam Talk 19:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Not to mention that I was unintentionally blocked by Wikia, which pissed me off, even after they shorty overthrew the ban. It took me a full day to recover and I did, so I had a similar experience like that. Looking at his contributions, he seems to have gotten in trouble in similar way on Fallout wiki, too, last month. Also, take a look at this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:972297 20:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::*Smells bullshit* So what!? I have ADHD but I don't make a whole fucking article about it. I'm not reading that shit. He wasn't even banned with anything to do with his condition. Monk Talk 20:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) That Mr. Zuul guy is quite the jerkass, isn't he? I bet this isn't the first time he's tried to do such a thing.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 20:19, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::How humiliating this is for me. I fucking give up. I'm resigning in a few days. Monk Talk 20:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I guess I can't stop whatever your final decision is, but I hope you don't resign. You're on top of your game! You were recently named this Wiki's Wikian of the Year! I'm one of the admins on the Godzilla Wiki, and I've been through this stuff very often. I hope you stay, friend. You've been so nice and kind in explaining things for me and getting me up to speed here. Some little jerk bashing profanities and threatening language on a keyboard is absolutely worthless compared to you.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 20:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I echo the sentiments of many of the comments on that post. If Monk had banned him because of his autism (which I wholeheartedly know and believe he didn't), then it would be an issue. As yet another commenter said, we are volunteers on a website and not psychologists, and that his autism may explain the reason for his outburst but it doesn't necessarily excuse it. As someone with friends who have autism, I find it unsettling that some people appear to use "autism" as an excuse to behave in a certain and sometimes unpleasant way (remember Sean.shn?), which could lead to further rammifications down the line. Sam Talk 20:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys, but this may be the near end. I dunno. Gotta think it through. I've lost my reputation recently, I've been in three difficult situations in 3 days. I'm not sure that I'm seen as a good admin anymore. Monk Talk 20:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::452 claimed he was reporting Andre and 558 for "harassment" on the Saints Row Wiki, though nothing came of it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but 452 has to prove you were harassing him, and the people on Wiki Central said they can't usually deal with cases on individual Wikis. With regards to your capabilities, you should continue doing what you feel is right regardless of how you may be perceived. The support you've received from this community should give you an idea of how you are viewed. Sam Talk 20:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, apparently Wikia had banned me again without any reason by VSTF who claimed that I was vandalizing or disrupting, or even spamming, when I was doing nothing wrong. I'm just waiting for Wikia to have a word on why they banned me without reason... 22:48, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::what? Just now? I feel responsible for your ban now :/ Monk Talk 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::It wasn't you, but Wikia itself. It happened 3 days ago, too. I was unable to do any edits on ALL Wikias, not just here. You and other admins/'crats never banned me unless I clearly did something wrong. Its like I've been a target by Wikia itself for IDK what reason, and I'm looking for answers from them, so you're good. 23:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::About that person 452, we had a misunderstanding, but now we are okay with that. Yep, he banned me too and I did the same for him, I wanted him to see the feeling of being banned without a explicit reason. But neither I or him, are banned right now. About Mr Zuul, don't worry about him, brother ! People here are right, you are an excellent Admin, a great person. General9913 (talk) 21:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I see Ah I see, sadly i didn't know Kirkstall, whoops! sorry >< I live in Bradford temporary. hehe mate. iDanny 15:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, talk about the thanks, I forgot it's you the one who responded. whoops! Thanks to you. (even SJW though). 15:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Dean Talk You live in Kirkstall? Hmm, is it far from where I am now? Dëan Talk 15:43, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Not far mate. Depending what part, I'd say the furthest would be about 7 or 8 miles from me. Monk Talk 15:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :I see. I would love to move to Kirkstall but first I have to finish my education and IDK how much does it cost to move from Newport to Kirkstall. >.< Dëan Talk 16:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Navbox weird thingy I think it's because you didn't close the div tag within the navbox. Missing closing tags can cause glitches like that. 17:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Mule See this. and this. and this. 22:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) JSYK Mr Zuul has been permanently blocked. No way for him to get out of this as Wikia made sure that his attempts of DDoS'ing and changing IPs are refuted, so now he's nothing but a forgotten memory. Just wanted to let you know is all. :) 22:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Look's like my IP address change went smoothly bruh! Can't keep me out if i don't want to stay out jackass. I'll just keep changing the IP address and making new accounts from here on out. Catch me if you can bitch. Also your contact with me via google + and your comments on youtube legally constitute harassment as you kept it up after it was obviously unwanted. Also high alert? you should be on imminent attack alert Zuul's-back (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Zuul's-back :Awww, looks like we've got a computer freak here that has all day, sat at his keyboard, bashing it while crying. Woah! Sorry kiddo! You're good with your words huh? Shame you're not as good with your attitude. I never even contacted you over Google, and Google haven't got time to deal with your shit that you started in the first place. :It's such a shame, seeing someone that seemed of high knowledge, somehow convinced they're right, even after Wikia members and Staff put you right. What a shame. Take your pills, and go. :Give up. We have a strong community and a poncy intruder like you won't get us down. You know how easy it is to block someone? Quicker than creating an account and IP. Give yourself up. You seriously don't think we've had experiences like this in the past? Well we have, and we've pulled through them. It's more fun for me to click block within a minute of an account being created. Monk Talk 07:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) There's a new vandal on the loose User:Oron189 has been going around creating useless categories that serve only for trolling purposes, as well as creating a page which says to only add 'catefories' and no information. Just saying this, as it seems no one else has cottoned on just yet to what's going on. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 23:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Zuul I have submitted a report to wikia. Hopefully they can stop him from continually attacking the site. Chin up, it'll be over soon. Also, realize that I will NEVER accept your resignation. You're one of the best here, and I would be saddened if you left. Leo68 (talk) 03:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate that man, thanks. It's just that I've been receiving a lot of hate lately, both here and in the real world. Monk Talk 07:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) About the userbox May I know how to create a userbox? I appreciate your help. :) Dëan Talk 09:49, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Miljet I kinda spawned too many Miljets and they all clipped into eachother and exploded. Didn't actually see that on the screenshot. Will re-do it. 18:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Pics I always do that. When a DLC drops I usually take a quick picture with what I have available at the time, and then when ScriptHookV updates I take the proper pic. I held off a while with the EaOC pics since I didn't get the time to do it. Almost all original EaOC pics had dirty cars so I felt like replacing them. As for Gang Burrito, I read a conversation with Switch101 about the Lost MC Gang Burrito - I liked the angle in his picture and I can agree that my original was stupidly high so I changed that. Regarding your helicopter pics, they're perfect. 21:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :The contrast is a little bit too high IMO, but other than that it looks good. 21:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Emergencies complete Sure, I'll check the motorcycles. Just gotta test some different angles to see what looks good for them. I'm also working on more GTA V character pics since some of them are in need for new shots. Switch101 (talk) 21:34, January 17, 2016 (UTC) BirdBlock29 Remember him? Looks like he's back and using this account. You know what to do. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Whoa. Easy there. It was just a question. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day again Monk, it has been a while. I apologise for my rather long hiatus, I was customizing the settings on my new P.C. (which typically takes me several days), and I had difficulty remembering my old password, to the point that I had to reset it. How has your new year been so far? From the looks of your greeting and the last few messages on your Talk page, I would assume that it could be better, and I am sorry to hear of it. I will now be resuming my activity here, so expect to see more edits from me again. Regards, TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:34, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ??? Yo holmes. You alright? I noticed your talk page message and that Cam is presumably leaving the wiki. Is everything all good? Also, not to be nosy but you forgave Andre? I saw he recreated Facebook and commented on one of your statuses. ( ) 04:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Things are not okay man. I've upset too many people, Cam's gonna leave becsuse of me. Kate went into hospital, Everything's fucked up. Monk Talk 07:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Holy shit!!! How did all of this happen? Like who did you upset and why? And how did Kate end up there?! Good gosh shit's terrible now! I can probably talk it out to Cam though if you tell me. ( ) 11:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::I've tried talking Cam round but he just won't listen. It's really upsetting me to see my Wiki friends leaving. First Smurf, Andre, now Doc, and now Cam? Plus you're rarely here. If he goes, I'm literally the only one left, I'll feel really lonely. You, Leo, and Myth, who are the only good friends I have here now, are all inactive, or rarely here, and Cam? Well, he's here a lot, but if he goes, then I'm lost...just to make you aware, if he goes, I'm leaving too. :::Maybe you talking to Cam would help. I dunno, it puts me under a lot of pressure. He's leaving because he made a tiny mistake and I accidentally got mad, which over-exaggerated the problem, so this is all my fault. Monk Talk 16:01, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright I'll talk to him and see if you two can work it out. We've lost a whole lot of staff over the past 6 months and don't need to lose any more. Also, about Andre, did you forgive him and continue talking to him or is he stalking your Facebook? ( ) 19:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 Apologies if I seem to be butting in to this conversation, but I was of the opinion, judging by your demeanor on Xbox LIVE (as much as one can tell of another's demeanor from text messages) that the issues concerning users on this wiki that you may have upset had been dealt with already. I am not sure who Kate is, but I am sorry to hear that she has ended up in hospital. How is everything with her, if you do not mind me asking as well? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Kate is my girlfriend. She's okay now, thanks for asking. Monk Talk 16:01, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I am glad to hear that Kate is well now. With regards to Camilo, naturally I hope that he does not depart this wiki (especially so soon after becoming an Administrator), as he is as much my Friend as yours, but even if it does eventuate that he does decide to leave, I implore you not to follow him. We may not be as close as you and Camilo are (at least for now), but I am still active on this wiki (my recent inactivity, as I have stated previously, was due to my setting up of my new P.C. and password issues with my Wikia account), and I will always be willing to talk to you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:10, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Continuity Hey Monk: Just wanted to say that I decided to stay on the wiki. I know, I'm sorry for what I've caused and not understanding you, but that's because I was upset and all. I was first in doubt with your attitude earlier, but I understand you're not intentionally mad at me due to your problems. I hope you're not mad at me and I hope your girlfriend gets well soon. Take care, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New Church Hey Monk, I have found this new Church in Vice City. Can it make it to the GTA Wiki? It is completely proven from the internal files and the external outlook. http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Secluded_Church, do take a look at this. Thank you. Ali Rocky (talk) 05:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Table Cool. It serves pretty much for the vehicles. Please, don't delete it, as those names are very useful for the "aka" section. (FBI2 is FIB Granger and Sheriff SUV? XD). BTW, do I have to refer it as "Internal name" or depend of what the table says? Feltzer, for example, changes its name between "Handling name" and "model name". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) about SUV Baller Excuse me, the articles show that I can purchase Second Gen ballers from Southern San Andreas Super Autos, but I played GTA V and GTA Online and It instead showed the first gen Baller. But that's me in last gen, so I'm not sure about the enhanced version? I asked LS11sVaultBoy and says you are more likely to know.Rakisas (Talk) 3:38 PM 1/24/2016 **The 1st Gen Baller cannot be purchased on neither last-gen or next-gen, regardless of V or Online. **The 2nd Gen Baller can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos in GTA Online for $90,000, and $98,000 in GTA V, on both last-gen and next-gen. :Hope that helps. Monk Talk 20:43, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Your right, I think rockstar must have made an image error, as I purchased a baller, I get second gen one instead of a first gen one as shown in the in game website image. Must have been a definite image error or oversight by rockstar. Thank you. Rakisas (Talk) 4:31 PM 1/24/2016 :::No problem. Please don't make new headers under the original message. Monk Talk 21:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::by the way, I think the social club website might have a couple of errors. The most notable is fist gen baller being available for sale. also the oracle and second gen being unavailable for sale. and the fixer bike, and dubsta 2 can be found in gta online (with the later stating it can be found in last gen gta online). So that's why I asked about the Baller. Rakisas (Talk) 4:46 PM 1/24/2016 Status inconsistency Hello Monk, I have noticed an inconsistency between the status that you have posted on your User page and the one on your Talk page: your User page lists you as "ACTIVE", but your Talk page lists you as "INACTIVE". Since you have given permission for me to edit your pages (thank you for your trust), I have decided to attempt to correct the discrepancy by changing the displayed status on your Talk page to "ACTIVE", since you do not seem to be inactive, judging by your frequent continuing contributions to this wiki. Apologies if I have made an error by doing this. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:39, January 27, 2016 (UTC) MY Warning Hi monkey police , my spell like GTA ONLINE , DLc, is due from mobile edit and some writting like or GTA ONLINE DLc is from mobile im try to edit and fix but accidently click finish and i didnt see you're warning cause from december ,i was always edit on mobile , and im sorry for my grammar , i cant see you're warning in edit history and my talk page in mobile version. so once again im sorry and im will try to improve my grammar spellinng , thx (P.S can i delete you're waring from my talk page? , its really a big shame for me , as i only can see you're today due lack of feature in wikia mobile)J GTA (talk) 16:04, January 28, 2016 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 16:04, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :You're grammar is extremely bad. I can't understand what you're saying. I am not going to remove the warning, and will continue to give warnings if you carry on typing atrocious grammar. It is getting annoying. Monk Talk 16:37, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Good to see you back, buddy. I was worried by the fact you were inactive for a few days. What happened? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :A lot man. I've accidentally uninstalled GTA V right now so talk later. Monk Talk 16:37, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. BTW, don't forget this little friend. It definitely says all available RSC images are correctly named. Even your brother collaborated with more images up to the SUV category. Of course, the new ones are welcome :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Licence How do I add a lisense to a image of mine?Los Santos Police Department (talk) 23:37, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :See here. Monk Talk 00:20, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Design Gallery MoS After seeing some of KoopaGalaxain's images in the Police Rancher and Police Roadcruiser DGs, and I can say myself they're not even close to be good (I know he is trying his best, but I hope you can replace 'em eventually), why not to make a special MoS only for Design Gallery? This would prevent people to add any shit into it and make this a more serious and standardized work, dont you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :They'll do. I know they're not up to the standards and aren't very consistent, but they cover what they need to, but you're right, I'll get started on a new MOS for it. Also, if I ever do get PC GTA V (estimated ~10000000 years), or get my hands on it (maybe a friend's PC or somet), I'll do them up to the standards, but, for now, they'll do. :) Monk Talk 15:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::That's one more thing that I've learned! I'll get to work replacing the images with ones that conform to the MOS. I'm probably trying everyone's patience, and in that case I'm seriously sorry. I probably seem like a bit of a dork right now ._. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem buddy. We all learn. Look at my original shit pics of the 9F! XD they're awful. Monk Talk 17:22, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey Monk, good work, I appreciate it! And KoopaG, sorry for my last comment about your pics. It's just that Monk and VaultBoy kinda created a standard for the DG and the way you were doing left a bit of unconsistency. Hope with a MoS now you are capable of learning how to proceed with the DG views xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 17:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll definitely be improving my screenshots from now on. I am a little bit daunted though. I'll have to probably spend quite a while figuring out how to make everything perfect. I'm really not the best editor, in fact I'm probably far from being even decent. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 17:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: MOS Well, I think it's fine. I'm not really a car person to be honest so I have no clue, but you are probably the best one on the wiki, so I'm sure you can explain it to opposition. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Images Hey, don't worry about that. This is a wiki and I always knew the images would be eventually replaced, and it's normal to have images of the enhanced version if possible. My pics served its purpose for enough time and replaced much worse images, and I'm happy for that. You, Wildbrick and Switch are doing a great job with the new pics and if I ever own the PS4 or PC version of GTA V I would like to help as well. DocVinewood (talk) 12:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your help Hello Monk, I just wish to thank you for answering my question regarding the Sultan. Since it is not possible to reverse the change of the Sultan to the Sultan RS, I think that I will purchase a new Sultan to modify into a Sultan RS, as the modification would reduce the car to a two-seater, and one of the reasons why I like the Sultan is because of the fact that it is one of the fastest four-seater cars in Grand Theft Auto V. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:08, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Bad image names Good day Monk, I have a list of images that require renaming. Please remember to remove the "Move" templates from the images after you have renamed them. *File:GTAVC HiddenPack 87-100 Escobar International map.png *File:Grand Theft Auto V Front Glendale View.jpg *File:Dubsta2-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:Blazer2-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:Mesa3-GTAV-RSC.jpg These next few images do not necessarily need to be renamed, but I thought it worth mentioning them to you, in case you see fit to rename them. Because I did not add "Move" templates to these images, I have indicated the suggested names next to the current names in the list. *File:BlazerLG-GTAV-RSC.jpg > BlazerLifeguard-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:DuneB-GTAV-RSC.jpg > DuneBuggy-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:DuneLoader-GTAV-RSC.jpg > Duneloader-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:Liberator-GTAV-RSC.jpg > TheLiberator-GTAV-RSC.jpg *File:ShuttleBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg > RentalShuttleBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg By the way, I apologise for not returning to the Chat yesterday: my computer was severely acting up, and due to the late hour at the time, I decided to go to bed and fix the issue later. The issue has since been fixed. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:16, February 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Apology It's okay man. I shouldn't be like that and my attitude was just unnecesary in the topic. As for your problems, I am really sorry for that. I didn't mean to be rude, considering my project wasn't finished at all (or because I didn't recognized anything called "project", besides the RSC table). Either case, the aircraft are done, so there's no much to do :) As for you, please don't leave. Remember that I left playing GTA some time ago and I'm still here. And there's no "better admin" here. Everyone is better on their own. To be short and precise: I owe you an apology for being mad at you without a clear explanation of why. Sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I see. And sure, I'll split Buzzard (and Turreted Limo, if possible) :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:03, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::BTW, How can I name the new page for the unarmed Buzzard? I would create a mess if I rename Buzzard into Buzzard AC. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:10, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::The Buzzard is very complicated. The edit I made just makes me think I should fix ALL links that redirects to the "unarmed Buzzard", so I guess I'll leave it as it was. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:11, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Oops. I failed to split Buzzard properly, so I took one of yours ':P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:38, February 5, 2016 (UTC) VIP Work Just wanted to merge it, and not delete it. I guess there's still plenty of other pages linking to "Vip Work" instead of Organizations. Maybe you could create a redirect to fix it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Sorry pal. Monk Talk 21:12, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::It's ok. Thanks for that ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:18, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hello Monk, please return to the Chat if you are still there. Apologies, I had a connection issue. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reverts Sorry about that. What did I do wrong? The template looked fine from the template page itself. UPDATE: Never mind, I have analysed the diff after your reversion, and I can see my error. I will reapply my edit without removing the required code. If the same thing happens again, I will not touch the template again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:44, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, about my profile. Hey, I was wondering if you could clear up and remove those messages about the GTA MW, I don't really want it to go any further, and, my edits on other wiki's are on his profile, so I just want to start clear, if you could help that would be awesome! :) - MattMythMaestro 20:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC). :Got work in 20 minutes, but where are the messages? Monk Talk 07:43, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :They are on my Talk Page Monk. - MattMythMaestro 12:22, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Warning The Self Radio Tracks that were created? Oh, damn... well, looks like you'll have to delete it for me as it looked to be rather useless (IDK why I created this in the first place). Apologies for that. >.< 12:17, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I meant your personal vehicle pics. Monk Talk 15:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Mission Categories To McJeff - :What on earth are you doing? What you've done to the categories hasn't changed anything. Is this something to do with Alphabetically ordering categories? Monk Talk 08:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Moved all this from my talk page to yours, I know you kids don't know how to do threadmode but I'm oldfashioned as all hell and don't like to move between two or more talk pages to follow a single conversation. I'll keep an eye on your talk page here to see if you reply again. :Now, you know that when sorting things by title you always ignore 'the', 'a' and 'an', right? The code I used is a way to cause the articles to sort based on something other than the title as written. Useful for sorting articles of people by their last names instead of their first, and for taking out the a and and when sorting mission articles. Jeff (talk· ) 14:44, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I getcha now, I realised just after. Thanks anyway. Btw I'm 22, not a kid xD Monk Talk 15:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm more than 10 years older than you, son :D. Jeff (talk· ) 20:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright, "dad" XD (Nah that's just weird :P), but yeah, thanks, I never knew that edits like that actually had any effects on articles. Nice one. Monk Talk 20:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Help Mate, how to make that youtube video appear on my profile like yours? like that Coldplay MV on your profile. Thanks Dëan Talk 16:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :First, you need to upload the video. That can be done by clicking "Add Video" and pasting the URL from youtube. Then; {source editor} Name of song Monk Talk 16:13, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I think i've make a bit of mistake there. can you delete the file away? I think instead of "Add Video", I mistakenly pressed "Insert Media". Dëan Talk 16:34, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :It's worked. Monk Talk 16:36, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for all your hard work you put into this wiki GTASERIESVIDEOS (talk) 17:09, February 12, 2016 (UTC)GTASERIESVIDEOS Sandking SWB Since you are messing with the Sandking pages, I thought you would like to know it appears that the SWB has no dedicated section and seems to have gone unmade throught the variant page change, just thought you should know Kylerfox10 (talk) 19:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I am completely aware and it is going through the process of being split. Be patient. Monk Talk 19:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your work on vehicle statistics in Grand Theft Auto V Good day Monk. I have checked your changes to the Vehicles in GTA V page, and I must compliment you on a job well done. I do not know how long it took you to add all of those statistics, but it looks excellent, and will be a good reference to anyone who is interested in finding out the handling specifications for vehicles in Grand Theft Auto V/''Online. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:04, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. About 3 months in the making. Will start IVs soon. Monk Talk 01:15, February 13, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV Vehicle Infobox Images I'll start sending them here in a bullet-pointed list. I'll just keep updating, they aren't in any specific order, just how I found them. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:39, February 13, 2016 (UTC) *Feroci *Chavos *Lokus *Marbelle *Merit *Turismo *Admiral *DF8-90 *Esperanto *Hakumai *Pinnacle *PMP 600 *Schafter *Solair *Vincent *Fortune *Uranus *Steed *Cabby *Roman's Taxi *Police Stockade *Freeway *Hellfury *Floater *Smuggler *Tug *Helitours Maverick *Airtug *Window Cleaning Platform *Enforcer - MAYBE *NOOSE Cruiser - MAYBE *NOOSE Patriot - MAYBE :Looking great. Are you going to do design galleries for them? 17:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Eventually, yes. I took about 10 more vehicles too, but the PC decided to turn itself off after I landed a Police Maverick in water by accident lol. Will continue tonight and next week. Monk Talk 18:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright that's fine. Probably the best option really. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Freeway is called "bobber" and Sentinel XS doesn't exist - it's just a Sentinel that has extras that make it look like an XS. 13:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :If you're using Simple Native Trainer go to 2nd page of Car Options and go to Vehicle Components Menu (or something similar), there you will be able to toggle extras for the Sentinel (same for the mafia/gang variants of other vehicles). And yes. 13:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Adder I noticed you deleted my change to the Adder page after I corrected it. The Adder is no longer the fastest Super car in game. It has a top speed of 125 mph. This was tested using a set distance between checkpoints and timing how long it takes to go from checkpoint to checkpoint. The Banshee 900R has a top speed of 130.5 mph. This was tested in the exact same manor. For the sake of consistency, please change this back to the post I had made. A7XBulletSlayer (talk) 17:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. Not doing. The speeds listed across this Wiki (GTA V Vehicles) are ONLY identified by one method - First Person Speedometers. We do not accept any other methods for the sake of avoiding confusion. The Banshee 900R's speed is only temporary and will soon be fixed anyway. Monk Talk 17:19, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Version history gallery What are your thoughts on adding "GTA V (X360/PS3)" to the Version History Gallery? 18:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Mixed feelings pal. It was either me or someone else who initially removed it in the first place, after some users (I think Cam did, not pointing any fingers tho) pointed out it wasn't really of any use, since the majority (about 99%) of cars remained the same across the board/ Police Buffalo and FQ2 are the only two that spring to mind when it comes to cosmetic/livery differences. Good to point out but I really don't see any use in it. Monk Talk 20:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your reversion Good day Monk. I have noticed that you have reverted one of my edits to the "Roosevelt Valor" article, wherein I removed an article of trivia. While I understand your reasoning behind the reversion, may I ask why essentially the same piece of information is needed in both the "Performance" section and the trivia? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:47, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :The fact it ''has the pipes is a Performance piece of information, but the fact it has the wrong number/orientation is Trivial. The pipes are a performance feature, but it is incorrect, as there are 8 pipes, and the engine itself is a V12. For the pipes to be correct, the number of pipes would have to be either 12 itself, or a multiple of 12. Monk Talk 07:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Should I remove mention of the fact that the 8 pipes are incorrect from the "Performance" section? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:05, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes please. Monk Talk 20:55, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I will do so. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:58, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Test only (as requested by Monk) Bruh Dëan Talk 13:44, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Vandal No problem. Hope you're doing well. 13:56, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Chinese GTA W Hello MonkeyPolice188, I'm the owner of the Chinese Edition of GTA Wiki. I've heard that you are the Administrator of this wiki, recently I'm working with my staff members of the Chinese Edition of GTA Wikia page. Many of the Chinese players were using your Wiki as the refrence of the GTA Knowledge database. May I ask if you could add the Chinese Edition under the 'The GTA Wiki is also available in ' section? Our webpage is: zh.grandtheftauto.wikia.com. I would like to talk to you to receive more help from your staff if possible. Thank you very much! Jusun2009 Jusun2009 (talk) 18:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your prank Hello Monk, I just wish to say that your "You have new messages" prank certainly fooled me at first, especially since I was expecting a message from "WildBrick142". :-D TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:11, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Absolutely love it xD Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding of Chinese GTA Wiki link name change. Hi, Monk, it's Jusun2009 again. Sorry to bother you again, but would you mind change the lanauage link of Chinese GTA Wiki from 侠盗飞车 维基. into 中文？ 中文 means Chinese, like other languages, such as "Español, Deutsch, Polski, Nederlands' displayed on your home page. Thank you very much and have a nice day! Jusun2009 (Wilson) :Done :) Monk Talk 23:02, February 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Thanks, man. Hope everyone here also had a great Christmas and New Year. I'm sorry for my absence. I just disappeared without saying anything, my bad. My return to college have been taking most of my time, this is my last year, so I have to caugh up on a lot of studying. I actually forgot to check the wikia on a daily basis and I was surprised when I saw that I'm still an admin here! I was sure that I had already been demoted after all this time! Thanks a lot to everyone for not forgeting me! - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:41, February 15, 2016 (UTC)